Crazy Rosalie
by Ana Morada
Summary: Alice has her reasons for being afraid of Rosalie. f/f
1. Opera Shoes

People say that she was a monster.

All of my life I looked to my sister as a reference point: Rosalie the beautiful, Rosalie the cunning, Rosalie the cruel. I stared at her golden curls while her back was turned, observing of the elegant cut of her gown as I obsessed over the swaths of snowy skin that glowed against the green fabric of her dress. She achieved perfection with an air of utter disregard, impossibly gorgeous, and I looked on with a mixture of pride and envy. She was_ my_ sister, after all. _My_ sister to adore and idolize and hate with all my heart.

She never made it easy, though.

Rosalie had a way with me, a way of pulling apart and leaning in and comprehending. She picked me to pieces with her long regal hands, and I let her do it…sometimes. Sometimes I let her do it, and sometimes she took what she wanted without my permission. I would stand there glaring back into her flinty gaze, and Rosalie would _smile_ at me, just like she _smiled _at all the boys, and she would promise me a world of pain with that look. Even when we were young I could tell that Rosalie was crazy.

:::

"Rosalie, have you seen my black kitten heels? I thought I had them here just a moment ago."

No answer.

Releasing a sigh of frustration, I picked up the blanket draped across my bedroom couch and looked beneath it, finding nothing but a pair of crumpled pantyhose.

"Rosalie?"

Huffing, I dropped the blanket and stomped off barefoot across my room, barely glancing at my reflection as I went to find my sister. I already knew what I looked like, as I had spent the last hour inspecting my tight black dress and knee-high stockings . There may have been a few hairs out of place or a strap slipping sneakily down my shoulder, but it didn't matter. Rosalie wasn't somebody to impress, and besides…it wasn't as though I could ever do anything that would make her envious of me.

"Rosalie?"

Without knocking, I walked into her room, and I experienced a flash of anger as I saw her lying lazily across the length of her bed, scanning a magazine with boredom.

"I called your name."

"I heard."

Silence filled the space, and I felt a tendon in my neck tighten painfully. Rosalie leisurely flipped the page without glancing up at me once, and I struggled to control my temper.

"Have you seen my heels?"

I waited, but Rosalie continued reading, eyebrow flickering only slightly. A growl began to rumble in my throat, and Rosalie finally looked up as she heard it, setting her magazine down. She wasn't smiling, but I could sense that she was smug about something, and that made me even more suspicious.

"Retract your claws," she drawled unkindly, eyes twinkling as she gave me a rude once-over. "I haven't seen your kitten heels anywhere."

I had no idea if she was telling the truth. Rosalie could be so impenetrable and secretive at times that even Edward found it hard to tell what she was thinking.

"Where did you put my shoes, Rosalie?"

"Why ask me when you can just have one of your little visions? Maybe you left them in Wonderland, with your friend the Mad Hatter."

She picked up her magazine and began to read again. My head pounded, and I felt my cheeks flush with heat.

"Where are they?"

She turned the page, and I began to pant.

"Rosalie!"

The sound of my voice exploded through the room, and Rosalie paused, lifting her eyebrows.

"Yes, Alice?"

Snapping, I flew towards her in a blur of motion, but Rosalie was faster; she caught me in mid-lunge and slammed me against the wall with a bone-shattering crunch, drawing her fist back to punch me. Barely spotting the danger in time, I rolled sideways just as the wall splintered, and a hole was left where my head had been. Leaping away fearfully, I bared my fangs as I tried to scramble backwards, but she grabbed me by my ankles and started to drag me back towards her, relentless despite my thrashing. Kicking out blindly, I caught her in the jaw, and the world seemed to freeze as she let out a blood-curdling screech. The sound alerted whoever was downstairs that a bloody fight had erupted between the two females of the house, but even as I heard them thundering up the stairs, I knew that they weren't going to get there in time; Rosalie had me on the floor beneath her in three seconds flat, and the breath whooshed out of me as she leaned too close.

"You're lucky Esme is here to save you," she hissed in that horribly seductive tone of hers, forcing her lips against my ear as her hand grasped my neck like a rope. I stilled instantly, and her nails pricked my pale skin. "If she wasn't, I'd make you _beg_."

"Rosalie! Alice!"

Esme's voice sounded only a few seconds away, but Rosalie didn't let go just yet; I sucked in a mouthful of breath as she stuck out her pink tongue, and she licked me from clavicle to chin.

"Rosalie! Get off of her this instant!"

Sliding backwards, she stood up as I jumped to my feet in humiliation, blushing a burning shade of pink. I couldn't process what had just happened, but Esme didn't seem to notice; on the contrary, all of her attention was focused on Rosalie.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? Christ, you're over a hundred years old, you should know better!"

"She started it," Rosalie shot back with amusement, smirking at me in a predatory fashion. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up, and I looked in the other direction.

"Rosalie stole my shoes," I complained, and Esme looked at me.

"What shoes, Alice?"

"My black kitten heels."

"Oh, Alice…I'm sorry. I borrowed those from you last night. They're in my closet."

Looking apologetically at me, I suddenly felt very stupid: Esme had borrowed my shoes, not Rosalie. Feeling my face turn even pinker than it already was, I looked down at my bare feet. I would never live this down.

"Sorry Rosalie."

Silence filled the room for a moment, and then, horribly, I felt Rosalie's mouth by my ear.

"It's ok, Alice. I'm sure that you didn't mean to accuse me…you were just a little presumptuous, that's all."

Looking up, I saw Esme nod at me encouragingly, and I sighed.

"Yes, Rosalie, I suppose I was."

"Now don't be upset, Alice," Rosalie admonished, putting on a face of pseudo-disapproval. "We all make mistakes sometimes. You'll just have to be more careful in the future."

"That's the spirit," Esme said, and she came in between us. "It's always better to kiss and make up, especially over little things like this. Now, once you girls are finished, I want you both downstairs. We're going to the opera tonight, remember?"

Esme left the room, and I was left alone with Rosalie again. Feeling my body begin to heat up, I turned to go, but Rosalie's arm jutted out.

"She said to leave when we're finished, Alice, and we haven't finished yet."

Fuming, I brushed her arm aside and muttered,

"What are you talking about? I said I was sorry and you accepted it. We're through here."

"Not quite."

Rosalie grabbed me by my arms, spun me around, and pulled me forwards. Before I knew what was happening, her mouth was pressed against mine, and her tongue wiggled between my lips as I tried to gasp. Instead of inhaling air, I accidentally sucked her tongue in deeper, and Rosalie's fingers found one of my nipples, pinching roughly. Coughing, I pushed against Rosalie's shoulders and she let me go, glaring at me with blue eyes gone black.

"What…?"

"Esme told us to kiss and make up, remember? Now, get out of my room and go change your dress. You can't go to the opera looking like that."

Opening my mouth defensively, I looked down at my dress and saw that it had ripped all the way up to my navel.

"You…you ruined…you just…"

"Out."

Spinning me around, she shoved me into the hallway and slammed the door shut in my face. I stood there dumbly for a few seconds, unable to believe what had just happened, and then Esme called up,

"Are you girls almost ready? The boys will be back soon."

Swallowing, I could still taste Rosalie's sugary lip gloss on my mouth, and I awkwardly walked back to my room, touching my lips as I stepped inside and closed the door. A wall suddenly seemed like a feeble barrier between me and Rosalie, but there was nothing to be done about it now; stepping into my closet to pick out a new dress for the evening, I decided that the next time that something of mine went missing, I would search every room in the house before ever asking Rosalie.


	2. Sweet Nothings

"What are sweet nothings, Alice?"

I looked up at Bella with the smallest of smiles, confused by her question.

"What do you mean, Bella?"

"You know how they say in the books, 'he whispered sweet nothings into her ear'…what does that mean?"

I stared at her. Bella was cute, there was no doubt about that, and she had a certain charm…but sometimes I got the feeling that she was too innocent for her own good. Ever since Edward had started bringing Bella Swan around the house, Rosalie had started to avoid the living room entirely, only joining the rest of the family when Esme put her foot down and threatened to lock Rosalie out of her room during the daytime. I liked Rosalie best when Bella wasn't there, because when Bella wasn't there, Rosalie came outside. And even though the whole "heels" fiasco had changed the dynamics of our relationship, I still envied and adored my surrogate sister; it was hard to observe her elegant gait when she was holed up in her room 24/7.

"Well…sweet nothings are whatever you want them to be, Bella. Praises, observations, promises…you know what I mean."

Bella clearly didn't know what I meant, because she continued to stare at me with wide brown eyes, and I tried a different tactic.

"It's just mushy nonsense, really. I'm not sure how to explain it clearer. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know…I was just thinking about it."

Looking down at her shoes glumly, Bella bit her lower lip, and I realized too late that her feelings had been hurt. Why did she have to be so unbelievably delicate? Sighing, I got up and crossed over to the couch, taking a seat besides her.

"Maybe I can show you."

Bella's eyes shot up, and she muttered guiltily, "Really? I mean, you don't have to…I was just wondering."

"It'll be fun," I said in a forcibly cheery voice, and Bella smiled tentatively.

"Well…" I returned her smile, and Bella visibly relaxed. "Ok."

Scooting closer, I brushed a lock of her curly brown hair out of the way and leaned forward, preparing to whisper into her ear. I opened my mouth, but then I felt my world stop: I inhaled, and the heavenly smell of _Bella_ pounded through my body, keeping pace with her even heartbeat. The sound turned off all around me, and I stared at the light blue vein thrumming gently on the side of her deliciously pale neck…

"What's the matter, Alice, lost in Wonderland?"

Starting, I looked up at Rosalie, and my world came crashing down into painfully clear focus. I found myself inches away from Bella's tantalizing throat, and with a jolt, I scooted backwards from her as far as the couch would allow, gasping for a breath of Bella-free air as Rosalie took another step into the room. _Fuck_, that had been close.

"Hello Rosalie," Bella said uncomfortably, and Rosalie smiled coldly down at Bella, retaining her emotional distance.

"Why, hello Bella. Were you having fun with my sister?"

Something about the way Rosalie said "my sister" made the skin on the back of my neck prickle, and Bella looked over at me, silently asking for assistance.

"I was just showing Bella this thing, Rosalie."

"What 'thing' is that?" Rosalie drawled, and she flashed her cold eyes in my direction. I caught a glimpse of something very mean lurking just behind her veneer of civility, and a warning bell went off in my head.

"Sweet nothings," Bella mumbled with embarrassment, and Rosalie's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

She shot me a unmistakable look of suspicion, and I cleared my throat.

"Sweet nothings, Rosalie. Bella asked me what it meant to whisper sweet nothings into somebody's ear, so I was going to show her."

Staring between us as though we were trying to hide something from her, Rosalie pursed her lips and gave a little frown, blue eyes sharper than stalagmite. I coughed again, and Bella began to chew her lower lip, as outwardly anxious as I felt. Finally, Rosalie seemed to reach a decision, and she crossed over to the couch, nudging me away from the armrest. Taking a seat behind me, I found myself sandwiched between Bella and Rosalie, unable to escape no matter which way I turned, and I blanched; if I scooted away from Rosalie, I would be practically sitting on top of Bella, and I could already feel the human's decadent aroma overwhelming me again…but if I scooted backwards, Rosalie would have me right where she wanted me.

"Go ahead, Alice. Whisper away."

I stayed put, unwilling to lean any closer to Bella. Rosalie prodded me, and she brought her legs onto either side of mine, forcing me to face my ultimate temptation head-on.

"Rosalie, it's really not that important. I think I understand what they are now," Bella said unhelpfully, trying to escape a trap that she had already been caught in.

"Nonsense Bella. Go on, Alice. _Do it_."

I felt her breath burn my icy skin on the last two words, and I shook my head "no", even as Rosalie leaned against me so that I was forced to scoot closer to Bella. Feeling all other senses glaze over, I couldn't believe that Rosalie was doing this…what if I killed her on accident? I wanted to bite Bella, oh, I wanted to bite her so very badly, but I knew that I mustn't. I needed to get away, but Rosalie wouldn't let me, and I began to salivate as I drew unbearably close to that porcelain skin…

"Alice?" Bella asked with uncertainty, finally spotting how dark my irises had become. Rosalie started massaging my neck, and a new feeling began to mix in with my bloodlust: arousal.

"We'll go far away," I breathed huskily against Bella's skin, and Bella swallowed. "I'll take you away from here, where no one will find us."

This was starting to sound a lot like premeditated murder, but Rosalie's touches became more persistent, and I didn't stop.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. It's no wonder that Edward is in love with you."

Grabbing me by my hair, Rosalie forced my face forwards, and my lips pressed against Bella's neck suddenly, making the human's breath hitch. She didn't move away like a smart little girl should have done, and I began to inhale deeply against her skin, going past her flowery perfume to the blood racing beneath her flesh.

"What else, Alice?" Rosalie purred, and I dragged my lips up Bella's neck, landing on her ear. Bella's eyes fluttered shut, and she let out a deep shuddering breath.

"You smell like ambrosia, Bella," I groaned, and I finally lost all semblance of control. My mouth opened, but just as my fangs began to extend, Rosalie pulled me back by my shoulders, hugging me against her taut body firmly. Letting out a growl of frustration, I made to move forward, but Rosalie pinned my arms to my sides.

"Those were very sweet nothings, weren't they Bella?" Rosalie hissed, and Bella's eyes finally opened, taking in the look on my face with sudden alarm.

"Alice?"

"Oh, she'll be fine," Rosalie assured Bella, even as I wrinkled my nose to block out the mesmerizing scent of fear and excitement emanating off of Bella.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure. Why don't you go watch television in the living room? Alice and I need to have a little heart-to-heart."

Looking extremely confused, Bella got to her feet clumsily and ambled out, stopping momentarily at the door. I noticed that her face had become completely flushed, and Rosalie had to twist my arm into a painful half-nelson to stop me from leaping after her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Rosalie?"

Squirming, I yelped as Rosalie gave my arm a particularly painful twist in response, and I fell still as her lips slid across the back of my neck. The bloodlust hadn't left me yet, and neither had the _other_ lust, but I struggled vainly to pull myself together, despite my raging libido. Rosalie's kisses weren't helping at all, and I jerked my head away from her irritably.

"How could you do this to me, Rosalie? I could have killed her!"

"If you would have killed her, it would have been your own fault."

Thrashing viciously, I snapped at her face with my bared fangs, and Rosalie instantly flipped me over onto my stomach. Straddling my backside expertly, she grabbed my arms and forced them above my head, laying down on top of the length of my body so that her breasts were pressed treacherously against my back.

"I'd love to see you try that again," she hissed tauntingly, and I spat out a litany of swear words as she began to purr, uncoiling above me like a spoiled cat.

"I'll take you far away," she growled into my ear, and I groaned as I buried my face into the couch cushions. "Up to my room where nobody will find us."

"Fuck you Rosalie."

"You're so beautiful, Alice."

Bucking beneath her angrily, I gasped as the motion sent a ripple of pleasure through my body, and I stopped moving instantly, afraid of my own arousal. Rosalie was my sister, and I wasn't supposed to feel this way about her, even if we weren't actually related.

"Rosalie, stop it!"

"But the fun's just beginning, Alice."

Tears of frustration sprang to my eyes, and I let out a soft sob as Rosalie held both of my wrists with one hand, worming the other between me and the couch so that she could cup one of my breasts. Kneading it softly, I squeezed my eyes shut, and a breathy whimper escaped from my throat.

"Oh, _Alice_," Rosalie groaned, and the apex of my thighs flushed with unwelcome heat. "You smell like ambrosia."

Panting, I shook my head back and forth, trying to think of anything but the relentless burning between my thighs. Bella's face swam to the top of my thoughts, and the ache doubled.

_"Hello?"_

Suddenly, a brief knock sounded at the door, and Bella's meek voice drifted through. _"Hey, guys…I left my phone in there. Can I come in?"_

Wrestling Rosalie off of me with unspoken relief, I jumped up as Bella opened the door, and I hurried away from the blonde vampire hastily.

"I think it's between the couch cushions, Bella," I offered without preamble, trying to catch my breath even as the sight of Bella made it thunder out of control once more.

"Alice, where are you going?" Rosalie demanded, and I looked her straight in the face.

"To the woods."

Then I was gone, getting out of there as fast as I could, and all I could think about as I ran to my car was the feel of Rosalie pressed against me, whispering sweet nothings into my ear while Bella sat beside us, the perfectly right addition to the perfectly wrong triangle.


	3. Winning Streak

A week later and I still hadn't assuaged my hunger.

Rosalie came out of her room to prowl the rest of the house, but I went into mine and refused to come out. There was no excuse for my behavior, other than the forced contact that I'd had with Bella when Rosalie had used her as bait to awaken my lust, and I felt ashamed. Why couldn't I stop the urges? I'd hunted for hours, gorging myself on blood, but I still felt a burning desire between my legs that had nothing to do with hunting: Rosalie was on my mind, and I couldn't get her off of it.

"Alice, honey? Can I come in?"

Sitting on my bed with my arms wrapped around my knees and my head down, I looked over at the door sullenly.

"Yes, Esme."

Standing up, I shuffled over to the lock and flipped it down, returning to my bed as the door opened from the outside and Esme stepped in, closing it quietly behind her.

"Hey," she said soothingly, taking a seat beside me on my mattress.

"Hey," I repeated, staring at my knees. Esme's hand settled on my shoulder, and I felt my skin prickle. Releasing an unsteady breath, I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to block out the sensations churning in my stomach, even as Esme leaned closer, making it hard for me to focus.

"You've been up here for three days now, sweetheart. Something's wrong."

Swallowing, I shook my head and kept my lips shut tight, unable to stomach the notion of telling Esme what Rosalie had almost made me do. I'd come so close to killing Bella, and even closer to letting Rosalie touch me. Looking up into Esme's almond eyes, I tried to make her understand, but she didn't…she just began to rub my shoulder, and I shuddered at the contact. God, I was in so much trouble.

"Esme, I think that there's something wrong with me."

The concerned woman leaned even closer, and my heart, still full from its last feeding, began to thump.

"What, Alice? Did something happen?"

Groaning, I turned towards the wall, but she grabbed my face with her hands and forced me to look at her, our noses a centimeter away from brushing.

"Alice, your eyes are turning black. When was the last time that you hunted?"

Taking deep, unneeded breaths, I practically choked on my tongue as I began to salivate, and Esme pressed her cool cheek against mine, making a shiver run straight through my core.

"Oh, Jesus Christ!"

Pushing away from her suddenly, I dove beneath my covers and hid my head from view, feeling my entire body shake. Why was I in such a perpetual state of arousal? Mortified, I let out a groan as Esme crouched beside me, and I pressed my face against my mattress so that I wouldn't have to smell her.

"Alice? Honey, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

I mumbled something into my covers, and she leaned even closer.

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't hear…"

"I'm hungry."

Lifting my head, I stared her straight in the face, and something south of my stomach clenched.

"You need to feed. We can go tonight, I'm sure that the boys-"

"No, Esme. I'm not hungry; I'm _hungry_."

For a moment she looked confused, and then dawning comprehension hit her; raising her eyebrows, she blinked several times in quick succession.

"Well, I…Jasper…"

"I don't want Jasper," I said flatly, and color rose to her cheeks.

"Who…I mean," she stuttered, coughing slightly, "Who do you…" Trailing off with discomfort, Esme began to pull absently on her hair, and I rose to a sitting position.

"Esme?"

At the sound of her own name, she bit her bottom lip and looked up.

"Have you ever wanted a woman?"

Taking a deep inhalation of shock, Esme looked down quickly, and she mumbled,

"Carlisle is my husband. I love him very much."

"But have you ever wanted another woman, Esme?"

Extremely nervous, she pointedly avoided my gaze.

"Once," she admitted at a whisper, and I saw guilt staring back at me as she looked up, the same guilt that I felt about Rosalie.

"What did you do?"

Looking unbelievably anxious, she muttered,

"Nothing. I didn't do anything."

"Oh."

Feeling awkward, I looked away, and Esme cleared her throat.

"Well, if that's all…I would appreciate it if you would join the rest of the family in the living room this evening, Alice. I'm not the only one who misses you. I understand that Jasper hasn't seen you in a few days, and as the men are going away tomorrow morning, it would be nice to wish him a goodbye before he leaves."

She didn't add that I owed my boyfriend that much for being unfaithful to him. It didn't need to be said, and I nodded stiffly, embarrassed.

"I will, Esme."

:::

"Alice, it's your turn to roll."

Taking the dice, I tossed them onto the ground and watched as they turned up a two and a four.

"That's six. Want me to move it for you? It's closer to me," Bella offered, smiling sweetly. I nodded, and Edward looked on approvingly. Behind my back, Jasper's hand traced my spine, and he said absolutely nothing.

"You landed on my hotel, Alice darling."

Looking up, I met Rosalie's gaze defiantly, ignoring the tickle of excitement that shot through my body as she smirked.

"Pay up."

I counted out the paper money quickly, handing it over to her without glancing up, but she took her time. A spark of heat shot through my tummy as she reached across the board, brushing her fingers lightly against my skin, and I drew my hand back as though I had been bitten. Noticing the shift in my emotions, Jasper's caresses stilled, and his eyes bored into the back of my neck.

"Alice," he muttered. Forcing myself to smile, I turned to face him, raising my eyebrows innocently. He looked into my eyes, and I knew that he saw straight through the facade.

"Yes, Jasper?"

Something in his expression changed, and I felt my heart drop.

"Emmett just landed on your square."

"Oh."

Feeling stupid, I turned around and realized that everyone was staring at me.

"Sorry."

Taking the money that he handed over, I forced myself to focus on the game for the rest of the evening, and by the time that it was finished, everybody had forgotten about my strange behavior. Everybody except…

"Rosalie," Edward grumbled, frowning as she counted up her money for the third time in a row, "stop gloating." The gorgeous blonde smiled smugly, and Edward glared menacingly at her. "Don't be such a sore loser, Edward, you know that the best man won. Or in this case, the best woman."

"It's only a monopoly game, Rosalie."

"Yes, and if I were a businesswoman in the early 1920's, I'd be making substantially more money than you."

"You only beat me by twenty dollars!"

"Twenty dollars was a lot back then, Edward. Don't you remember?"

"Ok, let's keep our hands to ourselves," Carlisle cautioned, spotting Edward's clenched fists with a nervous frown. "Maybe we should go hunting now, instead of waiting until morning."

"Just because Edward can't stand to lose a simple game of monopoly doesn't mean that the rest of us should have to pander to his whims."

Moving with inhuman speed, Edward lurched across Emmett's lap and slammed Rosalie in the face with his fist before Carlisle could stop him, baring his fangs hatefully. Emmett grabbed him by the throat, and my eyes moved quickly towards Bella, who was inches away from being kicked in the face by Edward's flailing feet…

"It's ok Bella, I've got you."

Picking her up with ease, I sprinted as fast as I could away from the living room, watching the walls rush by us in a blur. We landed outside on one of the balconies, gasping in the cool night air, and I set Bella down smoothly, feeling my thoughts stop for the first time that evening.

"Thanks Alice," Bella mumbled, grabbing onto the balcony ledge for support. She was still trembling, and I gave her some distance, inhaling the night air with relief. It had been a while since I'd gone outside.

"Bella, don't worry. Edward's just testy because he hasn't fed it a while…it's got nothing to do with you."

Bella turned her brown eyes towards me, and I saw something strange there.

"Are you sure?"

She was talking about more than Edward, and my golden gaze faltered.

"What do you mean?"

Pinching her lips shut tight, Bella seemed to make a decision, and I jumped as she leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around my small body. Refusing to breathe with her so near, I swallowed nervously and didn't return the embrace, feeling the hunger rise up in my chest unbidden.

"Alice, please don't be upset about last week. I asked you for something and you gave it to me. I'm sorry that it…ended oddly. I love you so much, Alice. Are you still angry with me?"

Shocked, my eyes flew open, and I pulled back to stare at her.

"Angry with you? Bella, I'm not angry with you!"

Burying her face into my neck, she sniffled softly and whispered,

"I could hear you and Rosalie through the door. I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to listen. But…it made me feel different. It made me feel…" Bella searched for the right word, and I felt my throat tighten. "It made me feel hot."

My mouth fell open, and I struggled to say something coherent.

"You…you heard…you were…you felt…" Spluttering, I started over. "You were listening?"

"I didn't mean to," Bella said at once, resting her lips just below my ear. "I didn't mean to, but I heard you moaning, and I thought that you were hurt, or…or something like that."

"I _was_ hurt," I lied immediately, feeling her tighten against me.

"Oh."

I could tell that she didn't believe me, but right now, I was too humiliated to admit that something more had been going on between me and Rosalie. Bella was so young, and she didn't need to hear the sordid details…

"Alice! There you are. Come with me, I want to talk with you."

Letting out a whoosh of breath, I whirled around and found Rosalie standing behind me, glaring down with two smoldering, lust blackened eyes. Gulping, I grabbed onto Bella's hand and muttered,

"I can't, Rosalie, I'm having Bella sleep in my room tonight."

"Are you?"

Rosalie looked positively predatory, and I longed for a better reason to run. There was no way that I was going with her, especially not after Edward had just hit her in the face. Rosalie had an evil temper, and I wasn't about to let her take it out on me.

"Well, this would only take a second…unless you'd rather have a little sleepover in my room. Bella, you can come too."

Knowing a threat when I heard one, I shot back a little too quickly, "No! No…Bella needs her sleep, and we would keep her up all night."

"Oh, I don't think so," Rosalie murmured, watching Bella step out from behind me. "I'm sure that you and I could be very quiet."

"I don't mind staying up," Bella added, and my heart plummeted. Why did she always have to come in at the wrong time?

"You see? It'll be fun, Alice. I _promise_."

Holding out her hand to me, I realized that I was trapped. Rosalie had planned this from the beginning, and now…now, there was nobody left to hide behind. Shifting my weight back and forth, I finally let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine." But then I stepped forwards, and I grabbed Rosalie by the wrist. "You're going to keep your hands to yourself," I hissed desperately, making sure that Bella couldn't hear. "This is not an opportunity for you to have a three-way."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rosalie whispered back, smiling coyly. "Come along, Bella," she added as an afterthought, and I found myself being dragged back inside by Rosalie's iron-hard grip, unable to pull away. Bella followed behind obliviously, and as we approached Rosalie's door, I prayed that my sister's winning streak would stop at the board game.


	4. Lovely in Red

Rosalie's room had always been cleaner than mine. She preferred long, dark furniture, with green and white hangings dripping against the walls. Black was also a predominant color, although it was a decidedly warm ebony that reappeared throughout her room, and it always made me feel foreign to be there, as though I had just stepped across the border into an unexplored country. My mind immediately returned to the heels incident as I followed Rosalie inside nervously, and I noticed that the hole in the wall had already been patched up and cleaned…not surprisingly, Rosalie had removed all evidence of her dangerous temper tantrum.

"Do you like it, Bella? The bed is just large enough for the three of us."

Bella obediently nodded her head as Rosalie spoke, turning her attention to the queen canopy in the center of the room, and I interjected quickly,

"Actually, Rosalie, I wasn't planning on lying down tonight. There's really no need for us all to share the bed…Bella might find it harder to sleep if we do so. As you pointed out, it's barely large enough for three people."

Immediately Bella looked up, and she came over and grabbed my hand tightly.

"You're not going to lie down by me while I'm sleeping?"

I saw something like disappointment in her eyes, but I wasn't sure if that was the only emotion swimming beneath the dark irises of the human female across from me…why was there a hint of desperation there? While I was trying to figure this out, Rosalie came behind Bella and craftily slid a hand down her back, so slowly and languidly that even I felt my body burn as Bella flushed darkly at the contact, and I realized what Bella's mixed emotions actually were: she was hoping for a repeat of the other day, and she was doing anything she needed to do in order to get herself between me and Rosalie again.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

My voice sounded several octaves higher than normal as I half ran, half stumbled into Rosalie's bathing chambers, and I immediately locked the door behind me so that Rosalie couldn't follow. How could I have let this happen? Panting heavily, I pressed the heels of my hands against my forehead, and I let out a long whine. There was no way that I would be able to control myself if I was lying next to Bella, especially not if Rosalie was right there, pressing me forcefully into her. I had to say something. Edward would never forgive me if I killed his only girlfriend.

"Rosalie…could you come in here a moment, please?"

Hearing the pathetic way in which my voice had rose to a strangled squeak, I unlocked the door and waited for my sister to come in, backing up a few steps so that there would be no reason for her to bump into me. The door cracked open, and I saw the golden blonde curls of my sister first, followed by her lean, fluid body. She seemed to take up the entire room as she completely stepped inside, and when she closed and re-locked the door, I felt my breath catch somewhere in the middle of my abdomen.

"You're being rude to Bella, Alice. She's very worried about you."

I felt my shoulders hit the wall, and I realized that I had unconsciously retreated so far from Rosalie that I had backed myself up into a corner. Unable to form coherent speech because of the knot in my vocal chords, I could do nothing more than shake my head as Rosalie pressed forwards and lowered her body against mine, pinning me gently in place, and I squirmed uselessly. I could smell the sweet scent of the perfume she used, and as her curls brushed against my face, I caught the tantalizing aroma of her shampoo…there was no end to my fascination with her, for even as I began to loathe her sincerely, I wanted nothing more than to consume every inch of her body.

"Rosalie, this isn't funny."

I finally got my voice back, and it sounded hoarse as she ran the bridge of her noble nose against my cheekbone.

"Do I look even remotely amused?" she responded, and I felt my skin go numb. Rosalie's voice was as cold as ice, and I knew now that this wasn't a game to her at all…she wanted me to suffer.

"Why are you doing this? Please, at least let Bella leave. I'm afraid that I'm going to hurt her."

"Is precious Bella on your mind again, little Alice? I think that she wants to stay, and I would never refuse her such a simple request."

"Rosalie, please! You're not listening to me. If you make me touch her, or sleep next to her, I'm going to lose control. I'm going to bite her."

At my words, Rosalie gripped me so suddenly and so tightly that I let out a gasp of pain, and she wrung my wrists in her hands as she snarled, "You should have thought about that before, shouldn't you have?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When I want something, Alice," she growled, lowering her lips to my neck, "I always get it. And if the thing that I want isn't cooperative, then I have to try a different tactic."

I practically yelped as she bit down into my skin, and I slammed my head back so hard against the wall behind me that my vision swam, threatening to black out completely.

"Remember when we were little girls, Alice?"

I assumed that she was talking about our first few years together, because I had no memories left of being a child.

"Carlisle always loved you more, Alice. Don't try to deny it!"

I shut my mouth at the wild look in her eyes, and she released my wrists in favor of yanking on my short hair, which caused my eyes to water with pain.

"He wanted a sweet little daughter, and you were the definition of sweetness. You even acted innocent, and still do sometimes…it's not even the fact that you were naïve, though. Carlisle didn't trust me fully. He didn't like the look in my eyes…the angry look. That's what he called it: the angry look. 'Why do you seem so troubled, Rosalie?', he would ask. 'Why do your eyes move so quickly? Are you scared, Rosalie? Are you wary? Why Rosalie? Why?' He hated me. I know he hated me, Alice, but he loved you…oh, he loved you so much, even more than he loved Esme."

Frightened and unnerved by her words, I shook my head as best I could, wincing as several hairs parted from my scalp. "Don't say things like that! Carlisle doesn't love me more, Rosalie, and certainly not more than he loves Esme."

"They all love you more!" she snapped, and now I could see her irises blackening as she nipped at my jaw, too hard to be considered affectionate. "They all love sweet, innocent Alice, but they can't all have you. Only I can have you. Only I can say that you belong to me."

She began to suck on my neck, and I could feel her teeth lengthening against my skin as her tongue undulated over and over again, lapping against my cold flesh like a suction cup. Pulling away with a popping sound, she groaned into my ear,

"I've seen the way that you look at Bella, how you long for her blood and skin. I'm going to make you taste her, Alice. We're both going to play with Edward's human toy, and when he comes back, we're going to do it again, right under his nose, just to make him crazy."

"I'm not touching Bella."

"You'll do what I say," she whispered, her voice an imitation of maternal sweetness, "or tonight, I'm going to let you rip her throat out."

There was no fighting with her, especially not when her teeth were pressed this aggressively against my throat, but I knew that I had to find a way out, for Bella's safety as well as my own.

"I want to talk to Esme."

"You'll talk to Esme in the morning, when you and Bella and I are all done with our little sleepover."

Feeling completely trapped, I squeezed shut my eyes and lifted my arms, trying to fold them across my chest in a protective hug. Rosalie wouldn't allow it, but she did soften her touch, so that when she grabbed my wrists for a second time, her fingers slid soothingly against my skin.

"Don't cry Alice. I promise that as long as you behave, I won't let you hurt her."

"I don't feel comfortable doing this, Rosalie," I whispered, feeling tears burn my eyes. She had never been so cruel to me before, and I wondered where all of her hate was coming from. At least before all of this had happened, she'd occasionally shown me kindness. Now I was terrified of her, and she didn't seem to care that a few weeks previously, we'd been nothing more than normal sisters…well, normal for a vampire, at least.

"Hush, Alice. You're crying now, but once you've experienced the ecstasy that I'm going to show you, you'll be begging me for more."

"You're scaring me."

"Get used to it, sweetheart."

Grabbing me by my wrists, Rosalie led me to the door against my will and flipped up the lock, opening it only after she'd dabbed at my face with a hand towel, viciously forcing me to hide my tears.

"Play along, Alice, or I'll have to try another new tactic."

The threat was a serious one, and I fought to keep my composure as I stepped back into the room, only to find that Bella was dressed in nothing but a pair of lacy black panties and a matching bra. She looked up shyly as she saw me, and I forced my gaze to the floor as she mumbled, "Do you have a night gown that I could borrow, Rosalie? You didn't show me where you kept them, and I didn't want to go through your things."

I could hear Rosalie's low purr as the blonde moved forward to pick out a night dress for Bella, but I doubted that the young girl had been able to detect it. I surreptitiously glanced up again at Bella, and guilt washed over me as I found her staring back, lust evident in her gaze. How was this even happening? Bella was supposed to be in love with Edward, not me, but it was clear that right now, there was only one person that Bella was after, and it wasn't my brother.

"Try this, Bella dear. It's one of my favorites…"

I felt my mouth fall open as Rosalie handed Bella a short satin slip, and Rosalie smiled towards me as she added, "It would be terribly uncomfortable to sleep with your bra on, Bella. Why don't you take that off while Alice and I go pick out some night things for ourselves?"

Bella's heart rate intensified, and now I didn't have to try to hear it as the human blushed, shifting her legs nervously. I could smell her arousal, and it made my mouth heavy with saliva as Rosalie directed me towards her night stand.

"Let's see…Bella's in black, I'll be in green…how do you feel about red, Alice darling?"

"I don't need a night gown, Rosalie, really. It's completely impractical."

"Oh, it's not impractical Alice, don't worry."

Rosalie's eyes had turned cold and watchful as I tried to deny her this small command, and I sighed as I pinched my lips together and bowed my head submissively.

"Fine. Whatever you'd like, Rosalie."

"I'd like you to wear red."

"Me too."

I started as Bella whispered into my ear, and I looked pleadingly towards Rosalie. The area between my legs began to throb as I squeaked out, "You like the red, Bella?", frightened by the strength of my own desire, and I swallowed with difficulty.

"Yes, I think it's a lovely color."

"Rosalie, I think I'm starting to feel sick," I stated pointedly, letting her know that I couldn't hold out for much longer, and as I spoke, my voice began to shift from breathy to dangerous, slipping into my lower range.

"Oh Alice, you poor thing! Let's get you out of those clothes at once. Do you think that a hot bath might help?"

"No!" I said immediately, unable to believe the length in which Rosalie was willing to go to make me uncomfortable. "I don't think that a bath would help at all. In fact, I think that it would only make things worse."

"I disagree…but perhaps we'll just try resting, shall we? Bella, help Alice into her night things while I go get the bed ready. It is rather late for you, isn't it? Half past twelve. Are you tired at all, Bella?"

Bella began to tug at my straps, and I felt my head spin as she chattered back, "I am a little tired. Probably because of the last few nights I've spent at home. I should fall asleep within the next couple of hours, knowing myself." The straps came off, and the shirt went up. "I've been trying to get used to staying up late…you know, for Edward…but I've been exhausted lately."

My shirt was thrown to the floor, and I leapt forwards suddenly as Bella's hands found the clasp of my bra, which was located between my breasts. It unhinged as I moved away, and I covered myself immediately, rambling out as I did so, "Wait! I really need to go to the bathroom, and I think that I should do it alone, just because it's not really such a big deal…hold on a second, just hold on."

"Alice! If you can't stand still for more than twenty seconds, then maybe you do need a hot bath after all."

Rosalie's threat made me stop cold, and my body began to shake uncontrollably as she came up in front of me, sliding my bra straps off with both hands. I would have to uncross my arms in order for the garment to reach the floor, but I embarrassedly refused to do so, warranting a very ominous glare from Rosalie.

"Alice. Move your arms."

Just as she commanded me to do so, Bella came up from behind me and wrapped her hands around my torso, spreading her fingers out over my navel in what was apparently supposed to be a comforting gesture. It only served to make me more frantic, however, and I squeezed my eyes shut as I held my breath, knowing that I was about to lose control.

"Come on Alice, it's ok. It's not like I haven't seen a naked woman before."

"I'm not worried about you seeing me naked!" I lied, letting out the softest of moans as Rosalie pried my arms apart. "I'm just…"

"Cold?" Rosalie offered, and I opened my eyes to glare at her as she smirked at my bare breasts, staring pointedly at my erect nipples.

"I'll work fast, ok Alice?" Bella said soothingly, unbuttoning the front of my pants from behind with such speed that I felt positive she'd been practicing on Edward. My pants joined the puddle of clothes on the floor, and then Bella went for my underwear, crossing the final line. I stepped into Rosalie's arms and wrapped myself around her in a tight embrace, plastering my hips against hers so firmly that my last bit of clothing couldn't be taken away, and I growled,

"The underwear stays on."

"I want you to wear the matching underwear that I picked out for you," Rosalie said dogmatically, and she reached down and pushed my underwear past my knees with one graceful motion, causing me to yelp as Bella grabbed onto it and finished the rest of the job. If I had been human, I would have been blushing so darkly at this point that my face would have been beet red, but instead, I only seemed to grow paler as Bella sang sweetly,

"Lift your feet!"

I did so, completely mortified, and she pulled the lacy red underwear up to my hips, grazing past my groin in what could have only been an intentional caress. My mouth came open, and I pressed it against Rosalie's throat as I let out a long moan, feeling my body shudder with guilty anticipation.

"Arms up!"

Again, I complied with Bella's cheerful instruction, and I felt my knees go weak as her fingers slid over my breasts. Looking up in agony at Rosalie's face, I saw that her eyes were the blackest that they had been all evening, and against my will, I felt my chest fill up with a loud, rolling purr that rumbled past my lips and into the open air.

"Did you like that?" Rosalie cooed softly, and I held my tongue as she said to Bella, "Why don't we have Alice sleep in the middle?"

Bella nodded eagerly, and I found myself crawling shakily into the bed after her, followed closely by Rosalie. Both women wrapped their arms around my body the instant that the covers were pulled up, and Rosalie held me possessively as Bella curled up against my navel, nuzzling my shoulder the way an affectionate pet might do.

"Comfortable?" Rosalie asked Bella, and as the human girl nodded her head sleepily and closed her eyes, Rosalie whispered into my ear, "The instant she falls asleep, you and I are going to take a very long bath together. How does that sound?"

I let out a whimper, and Rosalie's grip tightened around my abdomen.


	5. Lilac Hurricane

Author's Note: It's been a while. A reader named Natalie sent me a message entreating me to upload a new chapter, and I finally realized that leaving this story unfinished would be a waste of good writing and unnerving sexual encounters. This chapter is shorter than the others, and in my opinion, a little rushed, but it's been months since I've written anything on fanfiction. We're going to all have to cut me some slack.

* * *

I had never experienced this type of anxiety before.

Perhaps it was because of my life, and how short it had been as a human. There hadn't been enough time for me to endure such a paralyzing fear, although if I had, it wouldn't have mattered. As I wondered aimlessly if I had ever felt worse, I crumpled the bed sheets tightly into my fists and I decided that even as a human, there couldn't have been any situation uncomfortable enough to rival this one. Behind me, I could hear the roar of water as it thundered into the bathtub, and I squeezed my eyes shut against the sound as Bella shifted in her sleep, rolling away from me.

"Alice…"

Rosalie's poisonously beautiful voice drifted back into the bedroom, and I stifled a groan as I turned my head over my shoulder and stared at the stripe of light that was visible through the barely opened door. As I watched, Rosalie's face drifted into view, and her regal gaze landed on mine, eyebrows raised with warning and expectation.

"I'm ready, Alice."

She whispered it, but my sensitive hearing picked up the words as though they had been spoken directly into my ear, and I fought off a burst of butterflies as I climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Bella. Rosalie's threat of involving Bella if I refused to go along with her twisted little games made me think twice about arguing, and I held my breath as I walked into the bathroom, feeling my head pound with adrenaline. The expensive stone felt cold beneath my bare feet, and I shut the door before looking up.

"Rosalie!"

I had expected this, but I still felt shock and something more primal explode through my abdomen as I turned my eyes towards the ceiling, swallowing a mouthful of saliva.

"Don't be such a prude, Alice. You've seen me naked before."

Yes, I had seen Rosalie naked before. Even then I had suspected that there was something wrong as I looked a little too long at her perfect breasts, staring at pert nipples and light brown areolas that were so different from my own. Her body was longer than mine, more female and luscious. The triangle between her thighs had dewy blonde curls, and she'd caught me staring on more than one occasion. Guiltily I'd turn away, but not before she'd raise one eyebrow, condescendingly smug about my lingering gaze.

"Don't be shy, Alice. I can promise you that I won't be."

"Rosalie, I really don't think that this is a good idea!"

My sentence turned into a squeak as she grabbed my nightdress by the fringe and tugged it up over my head, exposing my body carelessly to the warm air.

"You're going to love the scent I chose for the water. I know its one of your favorites."

I found myself stripped naked before I could respond to this statement, and I turned my face away from hers as she crushed me into the wall, grabbing me firmly between the legs before I could protest.

"What are you…oh, no. Rosalie, no…"

Jasper had never touched me so abruptly before, and I released an involuntary groan as Rosalie's slender fingers moved against me, tracing my opening with deliberate precision. Her thumb found my clit, and I gasped audibly.

"Relax, Alice."

I tried to squirm away, but there was nowhere to go. No matter which direction I moved, the pressure between my legs remained, and it seemed that the more I jerked around, the quicker Rosalie's thumb circled my sensitive bundle of nerves. Feeling my face burn as a rush of pleasure shot through me, I let out an indiscriminate noise and she finally stopped, shifting her hands up to circle around my waist. Pulling me close, I felt her hands slip over my backside, and I grit my teeth with anger and heady anticipation as she whispered,

"You thought that you could get away from this, Alice, but you know that you want it. You like the way it feels, to bend under my control. You like playing with your sister."

"You're not my sister. And I'm telling Esme the second that you let me go."

Rosalie purred then, a very deep sound that rumbled through the skin of her chest, and I could feel it buzz against my body as I pulled away from her, trying to fight off my own drunken feelings of desire.

"I'm sure she'll believe every word that you say."

"She will believe me!" I thought that Rosalie was trying to be sarcastic, but one look into her startlingly black eyes told a different story: Rosalie wanted Esme to know. "What the hell is wrong with you, Rosalie? I am not getting into that tub with you. Do you hear me, Rosalie? Rosalie!"

Ignoring my protests, Rosalie lifted me up despite my struggling and carried me towards the full tub, dropping me onto the tile abruptly, so that my back was facing her. Forcing me against the edge so that my thighs cut deeply into the rim, she hissed angrily into my ear, "If you don't stop fighting me about this, I'm going to wake up Bella right now. Assuming that your whining hasn't already done that."

Gritting my teeth as Rosalie moved away to turn off the water, I closed my eyes as I slid my alabaster body into the front of the tub, grimacing against the pleasurable warmth. The water steamed up the instant that my icy body touched it, and my vision fogged over as she climbed in after me, feeling like a child in comparison to her mature, womanly fullness. I had always been a pixie, with androgynously boyish thinness and small breasts, but as her soft abdomen brushed up against my back, I forgot about the differences in our bodies. I fell still, and for a very strange second, I was comforted by her figure behind me, comforted by the fact that I was surrounded by warmth and pleasure and the soothing smell of lilac.

"I think that you're only pretending to be upset, Alice. Why do you do that to yourself? Why do you always say 'no' when you really mean 'yes'?"

"I mean what I say," I mumbled, allowing Rosalie to tug my head back against her shoulder. She began to trace my exposed neck with her fingers, and I purred wantonly.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"I do."

Rosalie kept going, and I exhaled as her legs wrapped around my body, squeezing against me in dominance.

"You're lying to me, Alice."

"If you hadn't forced me to do this, I never would have."

"But now that I am, and now that you're here, you love it. Tell me that you love it."

"I love it," I whispered, allowing my eyes to drift shut.

"Tell me that you adore me."

"I adore you."

Rosalie's caresses became more persistent, and she dug her fingers between my legs roughly.

"Tell me that I'm better than you."

Panting, I opened my eyes in shocked confusion, trying to sit up. Rosalie snarled and pulled me back into place, working fiercely around my clit.

"Say it!"

"You're better than me."

Jamming a finger inside of me suddenly, Rosalie began to pound in and out of my body as I gasped and arched upwards, clawing the sides of the tub.

"I am better than you," she growled over my stifled cries. "I will always be better than you."

The water sloshed around us in a hurricane of lilac and heat, and I felt a confusing bubble of hurt and rejection form in my chest as tears sprang to my eyes, laced with venom.

"Please Rosalie," I whispered, not sure if I was asking for release or acceptance. "Please."

"Don't speak," she spat, and she added two more fingers into my heat abruptly, jerking my orgasm out of me with so much ferocity that I saw white. The water stilled around us as I choked, coming down from my high with hasty shallow breaths, and Rosalie sighed against my neck, withdrawing her hands slowly.

"Why does Esme love Carlisle more than me?"

Shifting my weight, I turned to look at her with sheer disbelief. Her expression was one of guarded despair, and she stared through me as though locked in a trance.

"Carlisle is her husband."

" 'A lion among ladies is a most dreadful thing.' "

"Rosalie?"

"Don't speak," she whispered, eyes abounding with sadness. "Please Alice. Don't say another word."

* * *

To My Readers: Points to anyone who can tell me which Shakespeare play Rosalie is referencing.


End file.
